Lost Girl
by Amy Powers
Summary: The First Book of the Arkadia Chronicles.
1. Little Girl at Big Sea

Chapter 1: A Lost Girl

It was another dark and stormy night at sea as our story begins, and a frighten woman, and a determined man stared at a little girl, who was being pushed around by the waves.

"Hold on!" the man cried to the little girl almost passed out. "Hold on, Ro!"

But it was too late, the girl was gone, the woman looked beyond the horizon and stared tearfully. But little do they know that the girl had gone to an Isle called Fauna.


	2. The Search Party

Chapter 2: Find The Girl

The next day in Mossflower, a young rabbit was patrolling the forest and was riding on a longhaired goat-like animal called a yuke. Everybeast knows that yukes can go anywhere, From Mossflower to Salmandastron. Those young rangers enforce laws and help other woodlanders in need. Today, he is searching for a lost little girl somebeast had seen running in the forest.

The somebeast was a young mouse boy who seen a human wearing torn clothes running in the woods. The lead squirrel ranger, named Will, arranged a search party and paw picked three of his young rangers to find her quickly.

The girl was outside, alone, for several days, who knows who that she had food to eat or water to drink, and if she was warm.

A mouse and a tapir named Will and Brandon, whom worked at a ranch training Kallamas.

A vixen named Freddie, worked at a nature preserve and she was an excellent tracker.

One eveing they found footprints in the dirt, which helped speed things up a bit.


	3. CatEarred Eagle Attack

Chapter 3: Cat-Eared Eagle Attack

Will was in the forest that evening with his yuke. A tree rat with brown fur, green eyes, and wore a brown loincloth was sping on the mouse and his yuke.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge, cat-eared eagle with brown feathers, flew down and came upon the mouse and his yuke. Luckily, Will got away, but his yuke became the cat-eared eagle's dinner.

Now normally, cat-earred eagles don't hunt in the forest, unless they have a nest near by.

With the cat-earred eagle still eating the dead yuke, the tree rat leaped and went to another tree while Will was still running like a cheetah.

A scream followed and he stopped and turned around.

"That's odd," He thought, "There's a strange scream coming from those bushes over there. It sounds hurt…"

He stopped and looked at the brown feathers on the ground.

"Hmm, feathers. A fimilar brown. There might not be time to look. The girl needs to be found. Besides, that thing killed my yuke, I need to get out of here."


	4. Gettin the Eaglet back to It's Nest

Chapter 4: Getting the Eaglet Back to His Nest

Will heard the cry again; he peered into the bushes and saw a Cat-eared eaglet.

He must have fallen form the nest. Usually it was a death sentence. An adult has no way of carrying her chick back to her nest. He was making a lot of noise to attract his mother or predators. It might be possible to get him back up to his nest.

All the commotion drew the others to the rescue. The Cat-eared Eaglet was too heavy to carry up back to the nest. Will would need help from the others to save it and the girl.

Just then, Brandon and Freddie arrived to find Will without his yuke. He explained everything, except the eaglet. The eaglet then escaped with their attention.

"Aww, Look at that poor Cat-eared Eaglet, it's so cute." Said Freddie.

"Yeah, He'll die soon." Said Brandon. "Even if We do get him back up to his nest. We should try though.

"I have An idea." Freddie said. "Will, I'll need your jacket." Will handed Freddie his jacket and she wrapped the eaglet, who was trying to escape, around it.

"Got it.' Said Freddie.

She then handed the Eaglet to Brandon, who, with climbing experence and a little trouble, manged to get the eaglet up to the nest.


	5. What Brandon Saw In the Nest

Chapter 5: What Brandon Found In The Nest

There in the nest he saw the girl, who looked healthy, if a little tired, they been looking for.

"That doesn't make sense," Brandon thought. "How did she get all the way up here?"

The Eaglet walked up to her and nuzzled her.

"And it seems like the cat-eared eaglet seems to recognize her, that even more odd. Anyway she should be easier to carry down, than the cat-eared eaglet, constantly squirming like a newborn puppy."

A screech followed, the girl, eaglet, and Brandon looked up in alarm. He knew that the mother Cat-eared Eagle won't be too happy if somebeast was in her nest with her baby.

Quickly, Brandon manage to get the girl out from the cat-eared eagle's nest. He did it just in time to. The mother cat-eared eagle had brought home a leg of a yuke to her baby. But she is still confused about something, though she can smell them easily.

The mother Eagle looked around, then saw the girl with Freddie, she let out a small sqwak, as if it were to say, "Farewell, my child."

The little girl waved back at the mother eagle and her baby, knowing that she understood.

"Thank Goodness, you're okay." Freddie said. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Where to?" the girl asked.

"You'll see," Freddie said. Putting the girl on the yuke's back and She, along with Will and Brandon, rode out of the forest and into the clearing


	6. Ro's Story

Chapter 6: Ro's Story

When they arrived at the small, stone cottage of Hobart the fox-rodent and his wife, Carlotta, along with their glibbert, a small weasel like animal, Gilbert. Hobart claimed that he and his wife would look after the girl, until they find a home, for her.

At First she was unsure about the couple, until she smelled the cookies.

"So, uh, what is your name, little one?" Hobart asked, his curiously as always around.

"My name is Ro," the girl said. "I had a mother and uncle, which I had seen them since the storm."

She began entertaining the fox-rodent couple and the young rangers into telling the events of how she got to Mossflower.

"I was in the sea struggling until a dolphin with legs saved me and brought me to shore. I was then wakening by a strange eagle with ears. I tried to run but it grabbed me and put me in its nest with an egg. The egg then hatched and an eaglet with ears like his mother, looked at me. There I spent six whole days in the nest of the eagle, with my new brother, of course, until you discovered me. I'm glad that you save me, but I miss my Eagle family already."

"My, My," Carlotta said. "I think it'll be best if you had some food and rest after all that excitement today."

And so Hobart and his wife took Ro inside their cottage.

While the young rangers walked home to their families along with their yukes, they talked about the story.

"I just don't get it." Freddie asked. "If the cat-eared eagle picked up Ro from the beach, then who did that mouse boy on the plains see someone go by?"

"Beats me." Said Brandon. "We'll have to look tomorrow after we get some rest."

"Yeah," Said Freddie. "It's really to bad about Will's yuke. I mean, double riding isn't as comfortable as I like it to be, after all."


End file.
